<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brought High and Dropped Low by KandiSheek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843778">Brought High and Dropped Low</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek'>KandiSheek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Emotional Sex, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Men Crying, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory Negotiations, Rutting, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After seventy years of separation Steve and Bucky get a little emotional when they have sex for a second first time. Tony kind of feels like he's third-wheeling until his boyfriends reassure him – very thoroughly – that he's not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brought High and Dropped Low</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm gonna finish Kinktober this week, I swear. I have the power of Marvel and anime on my side. Hope you enjoy this one &lt;3</p><p>Kinktober Prompt 26: Threesome</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So,” Tony said with a crooked smile. “How is this gonna work? Cause I'm not the one who makes the rules here.”</p><p>Steve's brow furrowed slightly as he reached for Tony's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “This isn't – I mean, we could just... see where it goes?” His eyes moved over to Bucky and Tony swallowed hard at the palpable tension in the air around them. “If that's okay with you?”</p><p>Bucky nodded, his face blank in that way it always was when he got overwhelmed, and Tony sighed, rubbing a hand across his face.</p><p>“Okay. How about we move this to the bedroom?”</p><p>“Good idea,” Steve said gratefully, pulling Tony up with him from the couch. He hesitated for a moment before he held out his hand to Bucky too and for a second they all just stared at it until Bucky reached out and took it. Steve and Bucky both sucked in a breath at the contact and Tony bit his lip, looking between them.</p><p>“Okay,” Steve said, closing his eyes like he was steeling himself for something before he led them both into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. Tony couldn't quite decide who to look at as Steve and Bucky stared at each others' feet, looking nervous and scared and – ah, fuck it anyway.</p><p>Tony stepped forward, putting a hand on Steve's neck to make him look up before he kissed him, tugging at the hem of his shirt. He heard the sharp inhale right next to them but paid it no mind as he pulled Steve's shirt over his head, running his hands down his chest. A quick glance at Bucky confirmed that he was staring at Steve, his eyes dark and yet – oh, for fuck's sake.</p><p>“Get over here,” Tony said and Bucky's head whipped up, his eyes wide. His face shuttered before it suddenly hardened and Bucky took two quick steps until he was right in front of Steve, looking him straight in the eye.</p><p>“Buck –“ was all Steve got out before Bucky grabbed his face and kissed him, like ripping off a bandaid. They both froze for all but a second before they fell into each other, hanging on with white knuckles as a groan ripped from Steve's throat.</p><p>“Fuck,” Bucky ground out and Steve pulled him closer, wrapping him up in his arms. Tony could only watch in awe as they practically devoured each other, as if they needed air and the only oxygen in the room was the other's lips. This was a kiss seventy years in the making and it showed, all of their desperation and loss and desire poured into it. Someone made a choked noise, like an aborted sob, but Tony couldn't tell who.</p><p>When they pulled apart they didn't go far, leaning against each other as they panted for breath, their eyes closed in something like bliss, or maybe relief. Tony felt a lump form in his throat.</p><p>“Buck...” Steve repeated and Bucky made a small noise as he pulled him closer and leaned their foreheads together. </p><p>“I know, Stevie.”</p><p>Tony shuffled his feet. He'd thought he'd be jealous, seeing them like that, but what he felt wasn't quite like that. They looked incredible together, like a wet dream come true really, and at any other time Tony would've loved nothing more than to join them, but...</p><p>As he watched them share this – whatever this was, this <em>moment</em>, this intimate thing that they had built between them long before Tony was even <em>born</em> – he couldn't help but think...</p><p>
  <em>I shouldn't be here.</em>
</p><p>He only managed to take one step backwards before Steve turned his head, fixing him with eyes that were on the verge of tears. Oh fuck, Tony couldn't do this.</p><p>“We should move to the bed,” Steve said hoarsely, wiping at his eyes, and Tony nodded rapidly.</p><p>“Yeah, totally. I'll just –“ He shut up when Steve grabbed his hand and pulled him along, trying to ignore the queasy feeling in his stomach. This was such a bad idea.</p><p>He sat on the edge of the bed as Steve scooted up towards the headboard, lying on his back. Bucky seemed to hesitate, looking from Tony to Steve, and Tony hated himself only a little when he smiled and nodded at him.</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>Bucky took a deep breath before he crawled onto the bed and right into Steve's lap. They fit together seamlessly and Tony swallowed hard when Steve's arms came up to wrap around Bucky's waist.</p><p>“Tony?” Steve held a hand out to him and Tony grabbed it, letting Steve pull him up the bed until he was sitting next to them, close enough to touch.</p><p>“I'm not sure how...” Bucky looked between them, brow pulled tight in a frown, and Tony waved a hand at Steve.</p><p>“Just... get going. I'll join in later.”</p><p>Steve looked a little dubious but when Bucky leaned down and pulled him into another kiss his face smoothed out in pleasure. Tony watched them, torn between arousal and that uncomfortable prickling on the back of his neck as they both let out punched-out groans, like they couldn't believe this was happening. To be fair, Tony kind of couldn't either.</p><p>“Bucky,” Steve gasped and as much as he wanted to Tony couldn't tear his eyes away from the way they moved together, grinding against each other like they'd been doing it for years.</p><p><em>Because they have</em>, Tony realized and the thought was like cold water on the heat in his stomach. Fuck, he was witnessing love in its purest form and Tony shouldn't – he didn't –</p><p>“Fuck,” Bucky gritted out and Tony's heart clenched when he noticed the way he was trembling all over, holding on to Steve with so much strength that he'd probably leave bruises. “Stevie...“</p><p>“I missed you so much,” Steve choked out and Tony realized with a start that he was <em>crying</em>, his chest heaving with sobs, and Bucky shushed him even though his voice was wobbling just as much.</p><p>“It's okay. Shh, it's okay.” Bucky's face twisted as he pulled Steve into his arms until they weren't even grinding anymore, just clinging to each other desperately for comfort. It was as sweet as it was heartbreaking and Tony shouldn't be seeing this, fuck, this was such a private moment – “I missed you too, Stevie. Fuck, you don't know how much...” And now Bucky was definitely crying too. Shit.</p><p>Tony had to get out of here.</p><p>He scooted backwards slowly, trying not to jostle the bed as he moved towards the edge, holding his breath so he was absolutely sile–</p><p>“Where are you going?” Steve sat up, eyes red-rimmed and puffy. Tony turned his head away. “What's wrong?”</p><p>“What? Nothing's wrong. I'm fine.” Even he could hear the lie in his voice. Fuck.</p><p>“You don't look fine,” Bucky said bluntly and Tony glared at him.</p><p>“I'm not the one crying.” Bucky twitched but didn't look away, like he wasn't even self-conscious about it and fuck, Tony couldn't –</p><p>“Tony...” Steve said, putting a hand on his arm, and Tony snapped.</p><p>“I shouldn't be here, okay? You should have – fuck, you waited seventy years for this and I'm intruding on your moment like an asshole –“</p><p>“You're not –“</p><p>“No.” Tony turned to move off the bed. “Find me when you're done. We can – some other time –“</p><p>He froze when a strong hand gripped his arm, whipping around to glare at Steve. His anger immediately faltered when he saw the almost tortured expression on Steve's face. He looked miserable.</p><p>“Tony,” he choked out. “I didn't mean – I'm sorry, we shouldn't have –“</p><p>Tony squeezed his eyes shut. “No. You have every right to reconcile your –“</p><p>He yelped when he was suddenly pulled forward, landing right on Steve's broad chest as strong arms came up to wrap around him in a tight hug. Trying to lift his head only brought a second pair of hands down on his shoulders to rub them a little awkwardly, like Bucky wasn't sure what to do with him. It was still soothing somehow. Fuck.</p><p>“I didn't mean to make you feel left out,” Steve said, still sounding like he'd just killed a puppy. “I love you so much, Tony, I just – if this is too much right now, or<em> ever</em>, we really don't have to –“</p><p>“Are you serious?” Tony asked incredulously. “You finally have him back, you're not gonna –“</p><p>“I have <em>you</em>,” Steve said and Tony shut his mouth. “Do I still love Bucky? Yes. I probably always will. But I'm with you and you're with me and if you're not okay with this then we're not doing it. I just...” Steve took a deep breath. “You said you like Bucky, right? That you could see yourself falling for him?”</p><p>He heard the sharp inhale behind him, swallowing through his suddenly dry throat. “I – yeah. I'm not saying I don't want this. I just... I want you to have this to yourself. It's not for me.”</p><p>The hands on his shoulders tightened and Tony pulled back just enough to turn his head towards Bucky whose face was pulled into a tight frown. “I don't want to come between you,” Bucky said firmly. “If that's what this is –“</p><p>“It's not,” Tony said quickly but Bucky averted his eyes, his face going frighteningly blank.</p><p>“I understand if you don't want me here. You have no obligation to –“</p><p>“No.” Tony felt his blood rushing through his veins. He could see it so clearly, what would happen if he let this moment slip through his hands. They would all lose the chance at something that could be the worst idea he'd ever had, but could also blossom into the most amazing thing that ever happened to him. It was a gamble and Tony was the only one who could go through with it.</p><p>“No,” he said again and Bucky's shoulders drew up, his face dropping very subtly. “I'm not obligated to do anything.”</p><p>Bucky nodded in resignation, already turning away when Tony surged up, grabbed his face and dragged him into a kiss.</p><p>He barely registered Steve's surprised gasp behind him through the way his brain lit up with adrenaline as they clashed, stiff and shocked, and for a moment it was absolutely horrible. But then Bucky's mouth softened under his and what was a desperate press of lips became an actual kiss as their mouths slid against each other tentatively.</p><p>It quickly turned much less innocent when Bucky grabbed him around the waist and neck, bending him backwards for a deeper angle, both of their tongues darting out for a taste. Tony groaned and he could feel Bucky's muscles jump at the sound as he gripped Tony tighter, closer, laying him flat on his back as they learned each others' mouths.</p><p>No matter what tricks Tony pulled, Bucky followed him seamlessly, wrestling for control in a way that felt playful and hot rather than obsessive. Tony's toes were tingling with it, making his fingers twitch when Bucky found a particularly sensitive spot on his tongue and then stayed with it, making Tony melt into the sheets.</p><p>Steve was a great kisser, had been since before Tony met him, but this was something else. He could see now where Steve had learned how to make someone's heart pound with a brush of his lips. Tony was achingly hard in his pants.</p><p>A strangled groan to their left made them break apart and Tony almost swallowed his tongue when he saw that Steve had his cock in hand and was jerking off furiously, eyes darting between the two of them.</p><p>“Fuck, don't stop,” he ground out and Tony couldn't help the incredulous grin that spread across his face.</p><p>“You liked that?” he asked and Steve laughed breathlessly.</p><p>“Are you kidding? That was the hottest thing I've ever seen.” He squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure but immediately snapped them back open, like he didn't want to miss a second of this. Tony's cock twitched in his pants. “Fuck, you look so good together.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Tony jumped when Bucky's hand slid down his chest, pulling his shirt up. Steve's breathing hitched and Bucky smirked which – fuck, he really was unfairly attractive. “I think we can do better than that. Right, Tony?”</p><p>Oh. <em>Oh</em>.</p><p>“Definitely,” Tony practically purred and Steve groaned, almost bent double over his cock.</p><p>“Fuck. You two are gonna kill me.”</p><p>“Now where's the fun in that?” Tony crawled forward until he could push Steve's thighs open. He gave Bucky a cheeky grin over his shoulder. “You can figure out what to do with <em>this</em>, right?” He patted his ass right before he bent down and took Steve's cock in his mouth.</p><p>Steve gasped, hips kicking up before he got himself under control, fingers tangling loosely in Tony's hair as Tony immediately started bobbing hard and fast on his cock, knowing that this wouldn't take long either way.</p><p>“Holy fuck,” Bucky said, his voice dark and thick with arousal and fuck, Tony could feel his cock throb at the sound. “I see what you meant, Stevie. Shit.”</p><p>“He's so good at that,” Steve choked out through gritted teeth and Tony felt a surge of pride, twisting sideways just enough so Bucky would have a good view of him going down on Steve's cock. “Fuck. Takes me so deep. He's so good.”</p><p>“Beautiful,” Bucky said throatily and a shiver of pure want ran down Tony's spine. “Right here too.” He ran his hands over Tony's ass and Tony pushed back against him, earning himself a low chuckle. “You're impatient, aren't you?”</p><p>In lieu of a response Tony reached back with one hand to push his pants down, humming when Bucky took over and tugged them the rest of the way off. Bucky squeezed his ass so firmly that Tony yelped around Steve's cock, trailing off into a groan when Bucky kept massaging him, hard enough that he felt it in his bones. Fuck, how did Bucky have his number already?</p><p>“I want to fuck you,” Bucky said and Tony couldn't hear his own moan over the sound of Steve's, his cock throbbing so hard that Tony felt it on his tongue.</p><p>“Oh fuck, please. Is that okay, Tony?”</p><p>Tony pushed his ass back into Bucky's hands and Bucky cursed heartily right before Tony heard the sound of a belt jangling and a zipper being pulled down. Bucky didn't even bother taking off his pants before he pressed himself against Tony, the skin on skin contact making both of them groan.</p><p>“I'm – fuck,” Bucky gritted out as he rutted against Tony, his cock sliding between his asscheeks. Tony arched into the touch, so turned on he could barely think straight. “Shit. I don't think I'll make it to the real deal. Sorry.”</p><p>“Next time,” Steve said, his breath hitching in his throat when Tony took him all the way down, gagging only a little before he found the right angle to keep Steve there as he breathed desperately through his nose. “Oh – <em>oh</em>, Tony –“</p><p>Steve's hips were twitching, thighs starting to tremble. Tony wouldn't have needed the warning but Steve still tugged on his hair, gasping his name before he pulled Tony off until only the tip of his cock was still in his mouth, his hands clenching on the back of Tony's neck. “Suck it. Suck it, please, I'm gonna – <em>oh!”</em></p><p>Tony heard a deep moan from behind him just before come started flooding his mouth and he opened his eyes so he could watch Steve work his dick with his hand, prolonging his orgasm until Tony couldn't swallow it anymore, letting the last of Steve's load dribble down his chin.</p><p>“Fuck, you two –“ Bucky's hands flexed as he sped up, rutting against Tony so hard that he pushed him halfway down Steve's cock again, making his eyes roll shut as he swallowed reflexively. Steve hissed, pulling out even though he was still twitching through the aftershocks, and Tony buried his face in his thigh, moaning so hard it made his used throat hurt.</p><p>“Please,” he whined, crying out when someone finally wrapped a hand around his dick, jerking him – wait.</p><p>Tony's eyes snapped open as he twisted around to see if – oh fuck, it was his metal hand, Bucky was jerking him off with his <em>metal hand</em> –</p><p>Tony almost whited out as orgasm struck him so suddenly that he didn't realize what was happening until it was already pounding through him, his whole body jerking with the force of it. He barely registered the deep grunt behind him when Bucky finally came against his ass, riding it out with shallow thrusts as Tony slumped down on top of Steve, completely exhausted.</p><p>Heavy breathing was the only sound in the room as they all slowly came down, adrenaline making way for exhaustion so quickly that Tony felt like he'd just fall asleep, his entire body utterly boneless.</p><p>It was only when Bucky moved him, pulling Tony up against his chest, that Tony opened his eyes, wrapping his arms around Steve when he shuffled closer, sandwiching Tony in between his two lovers. They moved slowly, carefully, laying him down in the middle, and Tony felt that itch again, that prickling feeling that he was depriving them of something.</p><p>“Don't you two want –“ A firm kiss cut him off, Steve's tongue silencing him more effectively than any words could have.</p><p>“This is perfect, doll,” Bucky mumbled against his neck and Tony frowned, still wanting to protest, but Steve pulled him against his chest right as Bucky wrapped his arms around him from behind and, well. It was hard to complain when he was so comfortable.</p><p>“We can switch it up next time,” Steve said quietly, his smile so soft that just looking at him made Tony's heart swell. “None of us are going anywhere.”</p><p>“Damn straight we're not.” Bucky's voice was muffled against Tony's skin and he couldn't help the grin that spread on his face as he interlocked his fingers with Steve's, reaching back to do the same with Bucky.</p><p>“Okay. I can't wait.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>